The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts having a skid-proof top surface.
Modular plastic conveyor belts with raised ribs are used with finger transfer plates or combs to transfer articles smoothly or passengers safely off the end of a conveyor belt. The fingers of the transfer plate extend into slots between raised longitudinal ribs formed on the conveying side of the conveyor belt. The ribs support conveyed articles, which are stripped from the end of the belt carryway by the fingers. The fingers partly occlude the gap that would exist between the end of the belt and a toothless transfer plate to prevent debris from dropping into the drive mechanism of the belt. The flat top surfaces of the ribs, however, do not make for a high-friction surface. For that reason, conventional raised rib belts are not often used in inclines, declines, or wet applications in which a conveyed article is susceptible to slipping along the ribbed conveying surface.
Thus, there is a need for a conveyor belt that provides a non-skid surface on inclines or declines or in a wet environment.